<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mirror by AstridPierce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476585">Mirror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridPierce/pseuds/AstridPierce'>AstridPierce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Nogitsune, Nogitsune Effects, Nogitsune Trauma, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridPierce/pseuds/AstridPierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles nem szeret tükörbe nézni. Amit lát, az nem a tükörképe, csak valami, ami próbál olyan lenni, mint ő. Valami, aminek már nem is szabadna léteznie. A Nogitsune. <br/>Stiles megelégeli a félelmet. Beszélgetni kezd az imposztorával.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keskeny fénycsík szűrődik ki Stiles fürdőszobájának ajtaja alatt, odabentről pedig léptek zaja szűrődik ki, ahogy Stiles fel-alá járkál. Néha megáll, pihen egy kicsit, mintha gondolkodna, máskor irányt változtat, vagy az ajtóra pillant, talán azon gondolkodik, hogy elhagyja a helyiséget. Mindegy, hogy miért torpan meg, mennyi időre, vagy, hogy mit csinál azután, egyszer sem néz a mosdókagyló fölé szerelt tükörbe, még egy pillanatra sem. Nem akar ismét szembenézni azzal, amit a tükör tár elé. Vagyis… Ez így nem teljesen helyes. Szembe akar nézni vele, csak nem tudja, hogy hogyan, és még nem gyűjtött elég bátorságot ahhoz, hogy megtegye. Tudja, hogy már lassan egy fél órája cirkál a fürdőben, és a percek csak telnek, gyorsabban, mint szeretné, de még mindig nem tudja rávenni magát arra, hogy megálljon a mosdó előtt, felemelje a fejét, és tükörbe nézzen.</p><p>Stiles szinte érzi, hogy valaki figyeli őt. Mindig, amikor elmegy a tükör előtt, az az érzése támad, hogy valaki a lelkéig néz. Ezt csak azért nem tartja lehetségesnek, mert egyszer sem fordul a tükör felé, hogy farkasszemet nézzen a megfigyelőjével, mert még nem tudja, hogyan vigye azt véghez. Stiles tudja, hogy ki, vagy inkább mi nézne vissza rá. Ugyan az, mint ami eddig minden reggel, vagy este, amikor tükörbe nézett, vagy csak elment valami mellett, amin visszatükröződött az arca. Az a valami, ami az ő arcát viseli, ugyan olyan a hangja, mint az övé, de nem ő. A tükörképe nem Stiles-t mutatja, hanem valamit, ami azt tetteti, hogy ő Stiles.</p><p>Csak egy rossz utánzat.</p><p>Mert a Nogitsune nem más, mint egy rossz utánzat. Nem olyan, mint Stiles, és soha nem is lesz a közelében sem. Talán még csak nem is igazi, lehet, hogy csak Stiles képzeletének szüleménye. Erre Stiles még nem jött rá. Tudja, hogy a Nogitsune szellemét elzárták, már valahol a föld alatt van, a Nemeton gyökerei között. Ezért gondolja úgy, hogy a Nogitsune nem más, mint egy hallucináció, egy késői utóhatás. Talán így cseng le benne a dolog. Ugyan úgy, mint ahogy kezdődött. Álmatlan éjszakákkal, hallucinációkkal. Csak most erősebben, mint először. Stiles határozottan azt érzi, hogy a mostani hallucinációk realisztikusabbak, megtévesztőek, mint azok, amikkel az egész kezdődött, pedig azt hitte, azokon már nem lehet túltenni. De hogyan lehetséges ez?</p><p>Stiles most is ezen gondolkodik, ahogy a fal mentén a földre csúszik. Hogyan? Miért? Ez a két kérdés mozgatja az agykerekeit már hetek óta minden nap. Nappal és éjszaka is. Hetek óta nem tudja rájuk a választ. A másodikra, arra, hogy miért, talán igen. Hiszen ez nem más, mint a Nogitsune utóhatása. Nem is gondolta volna, hogy következmények nélkül elmúlik, s semmi nem fog maradni a Nogitsune után, a miért rész annyira nem lepte meg, mert számított rá. Azt nem tudja, hogy mit képzelt el, amikor erre gondolt, de azt sem tudja, hogy mi történik most. Fogalma sincs arról, hogy a Nogitsune valós-e, vagy csak a képzelete alkotta újra, ahogy azt sem tudja, hogy mi a célja. De tudni akarja.</p><p>Kezeire támaszkodik, feláll, a mosdó elé sétál, de még nem néz a tükörbe. Cipőjének orrát kezdi bámulni. Vesz egy mély levegőt, amit aztán lassan fúj ki. Ujjaival dobol a levegőben valamilyen ritmusra, majd lehunyja a szemeit, hogy ismét beszívja a levegőt. Miközben kifújja azt, felemeli a fejét, majd kinyitja a szemeit.</p><p>Farkasszemet néz a tükörrel. Nem a tükörképével, mert az a valami, ami visszanéz rá, az nem ő. Csak valami, ami úgy akar kinézni, mint ő. Stiles állkapcsa megfeszül, ahogy a tükörben lévő arcra néz, a Nogitsune szája viszont apró mosolyra húzódik. Stiles összeszorítja a száját, amivel nevetést varázsol elő az imposztorából.</p><p>– Miért csinálod ezt? – Stiles még sosem szólalt meg akkor, amikor a Nogitsune arcát látta a tükörben. Sosem tudta, mit mondjon, vagy egyáltalán mondjon-e valamit. Talán mindig sokat gondolkodott. Most viszont gondolkodás nélkül teszi fel a kérdést. – Miért vagy még mindig itt?</p><p>– Itt? Mégis hol van az az itt, Stiles? – A Nogitsune hangja nyugodt, s egy pillanatra sem veszi le a tekintetét Stiles arcáról, aki egész testében megfeszül, de nem adja fel. Tudja, hogy már nem fordulhat vissza. Többet talán nem lesz bátorsága ahhoz, hogy megszólaljon a tükör előtt.</p><p>– Már eltűntél! Bezártunk! Már nem vagy… Itt! – Stiles hangja egy pillanatra megremeg.</p><p>– Stiles, én ott vagyok, ahol te. Mindenhová megyek, ahová te, és ez mindig így is lesz!</p><p>– Nem! Hiszen már nem vagy bennem. Már nem vagy bennem. Már csak én vagyok.</p><p>– Sosem lesz már olyan, hogy csak te és csak én. Már csak olyan van, és olyan lesz, hogy mi.</p><p>– Nem!</p><p>Stiles próbál értelmes mondatokat alkotni a fejében, mielőtt megszólalna, és azon igyekszik, hogy ne remegjen a hangja. Még akkor is próbálja ezeket betartani, amikor a kijelentése után a Nogitsune szélesen elmosolyodik, majd lassan csóválni kezdi a fejét. Stiles most megszakítja a szemkontaktust, de még mindig a Nogitsune arcát figyeli. Szemeiben megcsillan valami, amit Stiles nem tud hová tenni, mert nem tudja, hogy harag, bosszúvágy, vagy egyszerűen jól szórakozik. Szemei alatt hatalmas, sötét karikák húzódnak, amik kiemelkednek fehér bőréből. Ajkai kiszáradtak, néhol felrepedeztek. Haja viszont ugyan úgy áll, akár az övé, s minél tovább nézi, Stiles annál több hasonlóságot vél felfedezni kettőjük között. Stiles összeszorítja a szemeit, beharapja az alsó ajkát, így nem látja, ahogy a Nogitsune kissé oldalra dönti a fejét, úgy kezdi figyelni, majd elmosolyodik.</p><p>– Te is látod, igaz? – Stiles kinyitja a szemeit, s a tükörre bámul. – Hasonlítunk. Egyek vagyunk. Mindig ott leszek benned, és nem hagyhatsz magad mögött.</p><p>– Árnyék – Stiles lassan ejti ki ezt az egy szót, ami a Nogitsune egyik találós kérdésének megfejtése volt. – De én nem vagyok olyan, mint te!</p><p>– Nem? – a Nogitsune apró szünetet tart, homloka ráncokban fut össze – Tényleg nem? – két ujját az álla alá helyezi, mintha gondolkodna – Lássuk csak… Allison miattad halt meg, nem?</p><p>– Nem! – Stiles tiltakozóan felemeli a kezét, ujjait ökölbe szorítja, mintha meg akarná ütni a tükröt, de a Nogitsune nem is figyel rá.</p><p>– És mi van Aiden-el? Róla sem felejtkeztetek el, ugye?</p><p>– Nem! – Stiles emelt hangon szólal meg, majd pár lépést hátrál, de még mindig nem képes elszakítani a tekintetét a tükörről.</p><p>– Azokra a dolgokra is emlékszel, amiket akkor csináltál, amikor még én uraltam a tested. Tudom, hogy így van – a Nogitsune szája sarka megrándul – Azt is tudom, hogy élvezted.</p><p>Stiles tudja, hogy a Nogitsune nem hazudik. Mindenre emlékszik. Mindent élvezett. Stiles nem szereti ezt a tudatot, hiszen élvezte azt, ahogy a Nogitsune az ő testét használva gyilkol, és minden egyes részletet érzett az eseményekből. Minden egyes alkalommal elfogta valami megmagyarázhatatlan érzés, ami bizsergető volt. Akkor még nem akarta belátni, hogy mi is az, mert nem akarta elfogadni, de ma már tudja, hogy az nem más volt, mint az élvezet és az öröm. Élvezte azt, ahogy a Nogitsune elvette mások életét, ahogy játszott az emberekkel. Néha pedig azon kapja magát, hogy hiányzik neki ez az érzés.</p><p>– És ezt a barátaid is tudják! – Stiles pillantása hirtelen visszatér a tükörre, ahonnan a Nogitsune mosolyog vissza rá. Ismét összeszorítja az állkapcsát, úgy állja a Nogitsune tekintetét, aki láthatóan élvezi a helyzetet. Élvezi, mert tudja, hogy igaza van. – Scott tudja, hogy élvezted azt, amikor megforgattuk benne a kardot! Élvezted, amikor fájdalmat okoztál a legjobb barátodnak!</p><p>– Nincs olyan, hogy mi!</p><p>– Mindig is lesz olyan, hogy mi, Stiles. Már soha nem leszel egyedül, és ezt te is tudod. Soha.</p><p>– Te-te nem vagy-nem vagy igazi! – Stiles nehezen tudja kiejteni a szavakat. Légzése szaporábbá és ritmustalanabbá válik.</p><p>– Ki mondta, hogy igazi vagyok, Stiles? – a Nogitsune lassan oldalra dönti a fejét, megvárja, amíg Stiles egyenesen a szemébe nem néz, csak aztán folytatja tovább. – Lehetek én csak egy képzelet is, amit te alkottál meg. Lehetek én egy emlék is. Akkor is itt vagyok! Itt, az iskolában, az álmaidban, éjjel-nappal. Mindenhol.</p><p>– Az-az álmaimban…</p><p>Stiles elgondolkodik. Nem szakítja el a pillantását a tükörben lévő alakról, csak akkor, amikor kezeit a tükör elé emeli. Az arca elé tartja az egyik kezét, ujjait kinyújtja. Szemei az ujjaira fókuszállnak, Stiles pedig mély levegőt vesz. Pillantása lassan halad egyik ujjáról a másikra, de a Nogitsune félbeszakítja.</p><p>– Arra vagy kíváncsi, hogy álmodsz-e, igazam van? – Stiles megpróbálja kizárni a Nogitsune hangját, de az nem adja fel. – De, ha most kiderülne, hogy álmodsz, akkor az azt jelentené, hogy az elmúlt egy hétben is álmodtál, nem? – Stiles előtt elmosódnak az ujjai, mellkasa egyre gyorsabb ütemben mozog.</p><p>– Ez nem lehet a valóság! – tekintetét hirtelen a tükörre kapja – Nem lehetsz valós!</p><p>– Nem? Hát akkor döntsd el, hogy valós vagyok-e. Mire vársz?</p><p>Stiles ismét az ujjaira néz, de tekintete mindig visszaugrik a tükörre, amiből a Nogitsune mosolyog vissza rá.</p><p>– Álmodsz, Stiles? – a Nogitsune hangja hirtelen tölti be a helyiséget, Stiles megrezzen. – Álmodsz? – Stiles ismét az ujjaira néz, de számolás helyett megrázza a fejét, szemeit lehunyja. – Én itt vagyok. A kérdés az, hogy mindez valóság-e! – Stiles kinyitja a szemeit, de képtelen fókuszálni. – Álmodsz? Álmodsz? – a kérdés visszhangzik a helyiségben és Stiles agyában. – Álmodsz?</p><p>Stiles a tükörre kapja a tekintetét, s ezzel egy időben ökölbe szorítja az ujjait, karját meglendíti, azzal a szándékkal, hogy összetörje a tükröt. De, amikor felnéz, már saját magát látja. A tükörképe azt mutatja, ahogy felemelt kézzel, támadásra készen áll a mosdó előtt.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>